


What if she says no?

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), dansen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex has the perfect proposal planned. It seems Kelly does too.Its a Dansen dinner date, sliding doors, Proposal wonder.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	What if she says no?

WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO?

( Dansen fanfic)

( Dinner Dates series)

-PhenominalBrat

"What if she says no?" Alex panicked as she paced the floor in front of Nia and Lena.

"She won't say no. She's in love with you." Lena stated for probably the fifth time that evening. "Also go with the Black dress"

"I don't know why you're so nervous, " Nia commented, lifting her wine glass to sip some more of the Red wine with a fancy name, that Lena had opened for them, when they showed up at her place about 2 hours ago.

"I don't know. I just- I want this to be perfect." Alex confessed, sounding alot less like the confident powerful badass and more like a love struck gay mess.

"It will be. I booked you two a table at 'Le criem' and got you the best table remember?" Lena pointed out. All you have to do is show up at 7 with the ring" Lena pointed out before gulping a huge swallow of wine.

"Oh my God! I left the ring at my apartment!" Alex yelled in panic, before running to the door. 

Nia turned, looking at Lena. "We should problably help her right?" To which Lena nodded before they followed after Alex.

"I wonder how kara is doing?" Lena mumbled to Nia.

  
  


"I'm just so nervous she's gonna say no. " Kelly stated as she sat across from Kara at the table of the Chinese restaurant down the street from Kara's house. Kara was currently inhaling her tenth potsticker. " I mean...I hate bringing this up but-"

"Alex loves you." Kara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Plus, that ring is incredible. "

"What if she doesn't want to marry me tho?"

"She does." Kara stated with finality, thinking back to the ring Alex had showed to her just two weeks ago, that she picked out for Kelly. "Kelly listen," Kara spoke up, grabbing Kelly's attention as she reached across the table to grab hold of Kelly's hand and calm her mild stress, " If it helps, you have my blessings for this. Alex adores you. Believe me when I tell you, that she is head over heels in love with you and I feel like your family already."

"I've never proposed to anyone before. " Kelly confessed. " Ta proposed to me, last time I was engaged...and then I lost her."

Kara leaned in. "Hey. You have got this okay. You won't lose Alex, as she's not losing you. Not if I can help it."

"I haven't even told my brother yet. I'm a mess." Kelly laughed at herself as Kara sat back resuming inhaling her potstickers. "Luckily, you've got time right? " Kara pointed out.

"Uhm…"

  
  


"We are running so late." Alex panicked as she pushed open the door to her apartment, with Nia and Lena trailing behind her.

"Relax." Nia told her as she went to the couch to relax herself. " You would of had to come back here anyways to change into that black dress you're gonna wear.

"She's right" Lena stated simply as she poured some white zinfandel from the counter, into a glass to sip.

"I know, I'm a little bit…" Alex started, looking for words to describe her feelings as she plopped down on the couch next to Nia

"Panicky, anxious…" Lena supplied"

" A gay mess…" Nia supplied, bring some levity to the moment. 

"I need this to go perfect. I want something that will wow Kelly"

"All she needs is you and it will be Perfect. You know Kelly's not high maintenance anyways." Lena interjected, offering her two cents.

"When did you start planning this proposal anyways?" Nia asked.

" Honestly about 4 weeks ago" Alex explained as a small smile crossed her face as the memory of her realization raced through her mind. "Kelly had gotten back the night before from a two week work conference and…"

_ Alex couldn't take her eyes off Kelly's beautifully soft, naked form tangled up in the sheets next to her as her girlfriend slept steadily. Laying face down with her head to the side,only the barely perceptible sound of Kelly breathing really shifted the quiet in the room.  _

_ Alex could hardly be blamed for being so enraptured. The lingering taste of her girlfriend on her lips was testament to the intense intimacy they shared. If she closed her eyes she could picture just a few hours ago, when the thin sheen had glisten on Kelly body as she arch and beg for, more whispering Alex name like a prayer into the air as Alex had worked her way down her body to taste the center of her pleasure, and worked Kelly's body through a crashing wave of ecstasy. Bliss, Pure bliss. A perfect way to welcome Kelly home from her last mandatory, business trip as the new CFO at L-corp mental research division, if Alex could say so herself. _

_ Alex was almost embarrassed to admit that the nights without Kelly, these past few weeks had left her restless, tense and unable to sleep and probably a little horny but mostly just missing holding her girlfriend and inhaling the lavender honey smell that lingered on Kelly's skin from her body wash. She had missed listening to Kelly's passionate rambling about psychology and cooking together.  _

_ "Uhmsfk…" The tell tale nearly wordless groan Kelly made as she slept, pulled Alex out of here thoughts. The shift in Kelly's body and the sharp intake of breath as she slept showed all the signs of the nightmares that Kelly rarely spoke of, a lingering scar from her military days and the compounded losses she could not fully name or number. _

_ Alex leaned in closer, rubbing Kelly back to calm her. "It's okay. I'm here." She whispered, not wanting to disturb Kelly's rest but wanted her presence to be felt by Kelly even as she slept. After a few moments she could feel the tension leaving Kelly's body as she continued rubbing her back. "I'm not leaving you. You're safe. I love you. One day you and me and our kid are gonna be safe and sound and not having to worry and-" In that moment Alex had paused, realizing how naturally her mind and heart could see her future with Kelly. It was like something clicked into place and the utmost need to tell Kelly had swept through her body and she just knew. _

"Hello. Earth to Alex." Nia called, waving her hand to draw Alex Attention. 

"Huh?" 

"You just zoned out mid sentence for a minute there. You said you decided you wanted to propose to Kelly after she came back from a work business trip, then you just kinda zoned out. "

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about Kelly."

"Understandable. We still need to get you showered, dressed and ready though." Lena pointed out. 

Alex looked down at her watch realizing it was nearly 4:30pm. "Oh crap" she got up from the couch headed towards the bathroom. 

"Remember, go with the black dress." Lena and Nia both called out behind her.

"I'm going to do it tonight." Kelly told Kara as they walked the few blocks back towards karas' apartment ,  where Kelly had left her car parked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Alex is taking me to a Belated celebration dinner to celebrate my new job at Lcorp. She picked this incredible restaurant and I can just feel it. I just need the perfect moment.

Kara's mind bounced around in circles. She knew Alex planned to propose and apparently so did Kelly. They really did have a lot in common. Should she just tell Alex? No. Tell Kelly that-? No. Hmm...maybe she should take Lena out to a fancy dinner like this too? Hold that thought for later though.

"I'm happy for you two. You're both so good for eachother, " Kara finally commented as she walked. "So as my future sister in law, I'm curious, when did you know you wanted to pop the question?"

"Digging for information huh?" Kelly joked, finding herself completely at ease, perhaps from Kara's casual easy acceptance of her into the fold. "I guess it had been building as we got closer and had become so close. I think I've known for a while tho. I just...I'm overwhelmed with this...its hard to explain. 

"This overwhelming understanding that you love her beyond all faults and want to wake up next to her everyday and you'd rather work through anything with her cause your heart knows that she's your home" Kara supplied,completing Kelly's thought for her. 

"Exactly.That's Exactly it."

The continued walking in friendly relax quiet, Kelly's mind drifting back to an intense evening shared with Alex after she had returned from a long lonely business trip about a month ago.

_ The tease of Alex fingers still inside her, curling and pressing, still drawing out those last aftershocks of pleasure as she worked Kelly's body down from the crest of ecstasy was pure perfection. Kelly lay on the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat glistening off her skin from the heat on the room. _

_ "That's my good girl. So perfect, so responsive…" Alex whispered into Kelly's ear as she planted kisses down Kelly's neck before Kissing her lips. _

_ The taste of herself on Alex's lips was so startlingly arousing. Had she had the energy, she would have gone for round 3 or perhaps it was four now with her girlfriend.  _

_ "Welcome Home." Alex finally whispered as Kelly's breathing returned to normal and relaxed.  _

_ "That was some welcome" Kelly finally responded after a moment.  _

_ Alex head lay nuzzled between her breast inhaling the scent of lavender and sex that lingered on her skin now as Kelly ran her fingers through Alex short aurburn locks. _

_ "I missed you" Alex stated like it was simply the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ "I missed you. Although if this is how I'm gonna be welcomed home every time I go on a business trip…" _

_ "No more business trips." Alex complained, not moving at all from where she lay." Tell Lena, to tell those bitter old farts on the board that they suck and no one wants to spend time with them." _

_ Kelly could only laugh. Shifting slightly, trying not to disturb Alex semi restful state. _

_ " Still sore from the flight?" Alex asked, though it came out more like a statement than a question. _

_ "You know I hate to fly." Kelly commented.  _

_ "Roll over." Alex instructed as she sat up now. " I'll give you a massage" _

_ "You do massages?" _

_ "I have many skills." Alex teased, quoting a line from Xena that had become an inside joke between them. _

_ Kelly for her part had already turned over on the bed, laying face down with the pillow as a cushion under her head.  _

_ Alex reached over to the night stand grabbing the lavender scented baby oil and applying some to her hands. _

_ "Just relax and let me take care of you, okay. " she whispered as her hand roamed across her girlfriends back kneading the tension and soreness from her body.  _

_ The steady firm work of Alexs' hands soon had her drifting between sleep and consciousness.  _

_ "Love you" Kelly mumbled, eyes closed and weaving between Sleep, her mind playing over her entire relationship with Alex,and the overwhelming certainty that washed through her body, telling her that she had found her home with Alex forever. She drifted off to rest feeling the gentle press of Alex lips against her back and the whispered assurance, "Rest babe. " Before rest claimed her. _

  
  


"Here we are" Kara's voice called, pulling Kelly from her thoughts.

Kelly looked up realizing they were standing in front of her dark blue Chevy.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess, I zoned out for a second " she apologized, more out of habit than Necessity. 

"It's fine. "Kara told her. 

Kelly moved around the car to slide inside.

"Thanks for lunch Kara."

"Anytime"

Kelly checked the time, realizing it was already 4:45pm at that point. "Crap. Kara, do you mind if I change my clothes in your place? I don't even have time to pop home and change," Kelly explained, as she reached into the backseat and grabbed a garment bag with her dress inside. 

"Sure. What dress are you wearing anyways?

"Oh, I got the white one, Alex loves." Kelly explained before closing and locking the door to follow Kara up to the apartment. 

Stepping out of the town car she'd rented for the Evening, Alex waved non commentaly to the driver before heading inside Le' Creim.

The building stood gleaming and bright against the night sky and the soft caress of Music whispered through the air as she entered. Catching the attention of the hostess at the front she moved to the directory.

"Hello." A black young woman who could not have been older than 25, in a black pencil skirt and red silk blouse greeted her.

"Hi. I have reservations for two. It's under Danvers. Its uhm...its the Luthor reserved table"

The young woman starred at her for a moment, before seeming to recall the reservation. "oh yes. Miss Luthor called in the reservation. That's right. So you're Alex right? I'm sheela."

Alex nodded

"She said there was a special something you needed us to add to the desert portion for you and your date."

"Yes. Uhm…"

"Don't worry sweetie. I got it covered. Now then, follow me and I'll show you to the table, " she explained before grabbing two menus and heading toward a flight of stairs.

About 3 stories up, they entered a gorgeous softly lit room with only about 4 tables. The sealing was, shatter proof glass and the night sky was visible above them. 

She led Alex to the first table, placing the menus down and waiting.

"Don't worry. We're gonna make this a perfect evening for you two. I'll bring…???"

"Kelly." Alex supplied the answer

"As soon as she arrives."

"Thank you "

" In the meantime, would you like a drink? Perhaps an appetizer to share with your guest when she arrives?

"Two glasses of Sangivasi and some fried octopus cuts?" Alex requested knowing Kelly liked those. The whole thing came out more like a question tho.

"Of course. I'll have that up ASAP, Miss Danvers. " Sheela replied before heading off.

Alex checked her watch, realizing it was already 6:50. Kelly would be here soon. 

The warm spring air brushed against Kelly's neck as she exited the car. She wore her favorite white dress, though it was really more cream colored than white. The flattering cut on the dress and tasteful neckline always made her feel especially eligent. The thin gold necklace with a small gold stylized 'K' and a set of matching stud earrings that Alex had given her at their one year anniversary, completed the look. 

"Hello. I- or rather my girlfriend had reservation for two under-

"Kelly?" The young woman asked before Kelly had even finished speaking.

"Yes."

" Perfect. I just seated Alex about 5 minutes ago and placed the order on your drinks and appetizers. If you're all set, I can show you to the table now."

" Oh. Thank you…"

"Sheela. And it's my pleasure."

"Now then-"

"Sheela, " Kelly gently interrupted, "could I ask for the smallest favor please."

"Of course "

" I kind of have something special planned for tonight and I was hoping you could, when the time comes-" At this point Kelly discreetly pulled a small red ring box from her small cloth purse Gesturing vaguely, though Sheela seemed to get the message. This clearly wasn't her first rodeo.

"Of course" Sheela replied immediately recalling a similar request she had gotten on behalf of Kelly's girlfriend. " Now then, to the table" Sheela led the way up the stars to the 3 floor where Alex was, guiding Kelly to the table, before politely excusing herself.

"Wow" was all Kelly could say when she saw Alex.

"What can I say. I try to look my best for my Kelly." Alex smiled at her as she sat down.

Neither woman even paid much attention as a writer arrived with two glasses of the wine Alex had ordered and a sampling appetizer of fried octopus.

The easy laughter, and conversion carried them through drink and appetizers. Kelly, even managing to convince Alex to try a little fried octopus and the Kale salad. Finally dinner was a medium steak, Alex ordered, which suprised the waiter momentarily. Kelly stuck to her tried and true order or Herb grilled salmon, that was her go to, at any fancy restaurant she ate at. 

As the waiter cleared the plates from dinner the twinge of nervousness hit Kelly again. She had it all planned out. The floating chocolate decadence cake had been ordered. Alex smiled back at her, wordlessly gazing at her like she was the most exquisite thing Alex had ever seen.

Kelly felt almost shy for some reason under Alex's gaze, which she simply couldn't help, despite knowing how ridiculous that was.

Alex's calm gaze hid her own nerves, as her traitorous mind choose that moment to whisper the question she had asked herself too many times, earlier that day,  _ "what if she says no?"  _ As the waiter reach the top of the stairs, Alex noticed he held two separate covered dessert trays and little tags with their names attached to each tray.

"For you madam," he said with aflair as he set the first covered dessert tray down in front of her, before stepping over to set the other in front of Kelly. "And for you." He smiled lightly at Kelly and wink as he walked off, back down the stairs.

Alex liften the tray to her chocolate cake slice, slowly trying to wait until Kelly had found her ring in hers.

"Oh my g-." Kelly's voice whispered.

"Miss Olsen," Alex began in a teasing voice, as she started the speech she had prepared in her mind, only to pause as she looked at her own tray finding a shining, shimmering ring, placed carefully up against her slice of cake.

"Oh my-" she echoed Kelly's earlier words before looking up to catch Kelly's eyes.

Kelly stared transfixed on Alex's face as she had the engagement ring from Alex in her hand. Finally after a moment both women laughed. 

"I'm going to assume the answers to my question is a yes." Kelly stated.

"I had a whole speech prepared and everything. "Alex laughed at herself. " I was so nervous that you would say no"

"Never"

"So you're ready to be, miss Olsen-Danvers then?" Alex asked, smiling as she reached across the table to hold Kelly's hand.

"You know, I had this whole speech I was gonna give about how you changed my life and healed wounds, I didn't even know I still had and how you're the one"

Alex just smiled while Kelly spoke. " You make me sound so incredible "

"That's cause you are." Kelly told her. " Now, why don't we have dessert wrapped up to go, and celebrate with some more Pleasurable type of desert at home?" Kelly suggested.

Alex couldn't argue with that. 

Let's just call this the kick off to the pre honeymoon. Just think, this day started with both worried that the other would say no? As if there was ever a chance of that…

FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
